


The Vanity

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Aro fucks Peter in front of the mirror on his vanity.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	The Vanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quakerlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/gifts).



> My first work for this ship. Be gentle! Find me on tumblr as assassin-or-templar-56.

Aro sat at the end of Peter's bed, watching his lover carefully remove his eyeliner. He was shirtless and barefoot, clad only in tight black leather pants that hugged his hips and ass. His soft brown hair was in disarray as he leaned closer to mirror on the vanity he stood in front of. The little lights that lined the edge of the mirror cast a gentle glow on Peter's pale, smooth skin.  
Aro felt a pang of hunger and lust curl through him, so he slowly stood, then crept up behind his lover, using his lack of a reflection to his advantage. The hunter jumped when he felt vampire's cold hands at his waist before they traveled up his stomach to his chest to toy with his nipples.   
"Christ, you scared me," Peter said, though with no real heat in the words. He felt Aro grin against his back as one hand stroked his nipple while the other crept down towards his crotch, where a bulge was forming beneath the tight leather.   
"Do you wish for me to stop, my dear?" Aro purred, lips ghosting against the hunter's skin, palming his erection.   
"No," Peter whispered, rocking his hips, trying to find more friction.   
"Good." Aro pressed a kiss between Peter's shoulder blades as he deftly unzipped his pants and freed his erection. Peter sighed as Aro stroked him all while grinding his own clothed erection against his ass.   
Slowly, Aro pulled Peter's pants down past his hips, lowering them to pool around his ankles. He placed a hand in the middle of Peter's back, making him bend over, his perfect ass on display, while his hands gripped the vanity so tight his knuckles were white.   
Aro sighed reverently before he trailed kisses from the back of Peter's neck, down between his shoulder blades, until he was kneeling behind the hunter, idly squeezing the cheeks of Peter's ass, spreading them apart to reveal the tight, perfect hole between them.  
"Aro, please, fuck," Peter moaned. Aro grinned.  
"What do you want, my love?" He asked as he ran the tip of a finger over the quivering hole before him.   
Peter moaned again, pushing his ass back, his cock leaking precome on the floor. Aro smirked before he spread Peter's cheeks and licked a stripe over the hole before he pushed his tongue in deeper, laving at Peter's inner walls while the hunter moaned and rocked his hips against Aro's face.   
Aro soon added a finger alongside his tongue, and Peter groaned loudly at the stretch. Soon, Aro was three fingers inside his lover, who was moaning and panting while his cock bobbed in the air.   
"Fuck me, Aro, please," Peter gasped. Aro sighed, arching his fingers before withdrawing. Peter whined at the sudden loss as the vampire quickly removed his clothes, tossing them hastily on the floor. He tapped the head of his erection against Peter's hole before sinking in past the tight muscles. They both moaned loudly at the sensation. Aro had never truly known warmth until he met Peter, who was always warm, especially when they lay in bed and Peter wrapped himself around Aro, like a snake sitting on a rock in the sunlight.  
Aro slowly began a ruthless rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before sinking deeply back in. Peter moaned and gasped, his breath fogging up the mirror while Aro's thrusts brought him closer to the edge. Suddenly, Aro got an idea. Keeping one hand on Peter's hip, he tangled the other in his messy hair and pulled. Peter keened.   
"Fuck yeah," he breathed. "More, Aro, harder!" The vampire obliged, pulling Peter's head back by his hair.   
"You like that?" Aro panted into his ear. "Like having your pulled while I fuck you?" Peter gasped as Aro shifted his hips and brushed against his prostate. Stars burst forth behind his eyes as Aro nailed that spot again and again before a harsh thrust had him coming, spilling on to the floor with a loud cry. Aro bit down hard on the back of Peter's neck as he felt his lover clench around him. He spilled into Peter with three more thrusts, filling the human with his warm release.   
After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Aro slowly pulled out, making soothing sounds when Peter whimpered at the loss. He left the hunter's side briefly before returning with a washcloth to clean them. Peter hummed sleepily as Aro pulled him into his arms, leaning against the vanity.   
"We should do that again sometime," he said, words muffled against Aro's neck.   
"Which one?" Aro asked. "My pulling your hair or ravishing you over this vanity?"   
"Both," Peter answered, a tired smirk stretching his lips.


End file.
